the samurai get chosen for hogwart's
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: what happen's when mia watanabe the pink samurai ranger is a student at hogwart's the other ranger's get there letter's and what's this about her and draco loving eachother?
1. Chapter 1

"why is there an owl outside the house every morning"mike said as he saw a white snowy owl fly outside the house as mia opened the door and it flew in carrying a stack of letters that dropped into her hand.

The owl flew onto mia's shoulder who smiled and petted it.

"good boy hedwig go back to harry"she said as it flew away and out the door mia took the stack of letters and sorted them there was one for each of the other's but she put them at the bottom of the pile.

"this one's from harry at school dear mia...can't wait to see you but...nighlock attack's here...wait nighlock attack's"she said as she frowned and looked at jii.

"i guess you're going back to school mia"jii said making mia smile.

"can't wait"she said as she handed the other's there letter's as she read the other one's to her.

"where in hell is hogwart's and why have i been accepted into it"mike said as the others nodded in agreement.

"same with us"they said making mia smile.

"hogwart's school of witchcraft and wizardry is where witches and wizards go to learn magic i guess you guy's didn't get you're letters yet because of xandred jii are you gonna come with us"mia said turning to him as he shook his head.

"sorry not this time mia but i can't"he said as she sighed.

"well i have to go because i'm meeting up with the gang at ron's place before we get to hogwarts but you guy's a giant guy called hagrid will be around in a minute he is from hogwart's he will sort you out"she said turning and she pulled a wand out of her pocket.

It was a beach colour wand with a vine and leaf design going up the handle the design was a dark brown colour as she opened the door.

"accio firebolt 200"she said and a few second's later in her hand flew a firebolt broom stick she turned pointing her wand down the hall where her room was.

"accio school bag"she said and into her hand shot a bag with her hogwart's thing's in as she got onto the broom and left leaving the other's shocked.

Harry potter ron weasley and hermione granger were at the weasley's burrow with the rest of ron's family when mia came through the air on her broom she wasn't supposed to be meeting them it was a surprise.

The other's were all eating breakfast when mia saw the top window open it was large she flew in to almost hit ginny she turned sharply and hit the wall as she was tumbling down the long flight of stairs everyone jumped up for mia to roll down to the bottom floor only to smash into the wall her bag and broke down after her she turned falling to her knees her head hurting.

"ok that's the last time i fly through your window"she said as ginny ran down the stairs.

"god mia don't be so stupid sometimes you could of hurt yourself"ginny said as mia looked at her.

"i allready have ginny my arm feel's like a broken stick"she said as molly grumbled.

"mia come here"he said guiding mia to a chair to sit down as she cast a spell on mia's arm and there was a pink cast as her phone rang she flipped it open.

"hey jayden so you guy's are in diagon alley with hagrid you have you're wand's and your other stuff great i'll meet you at the school later ok see ya"she said as ron looked out the window.

"hey sirius lupin and nymphadora are outside there coming to the door.

"oh god no not her"mia said as she dropped her bag to the floor everyone turned to see her transform into a white tiger with a pink cast as she sat on the floor the door opened.

"hello"the 3 sayd nymph looked at the brook and bag.

"mia's here where's mia"she said smiling happily as harry pointed upstair's.

"MIIA"nymph said as she ran up the stairs and the 2 new men finally registered the tiger.

"what the..."they said as mia transformed again into her human form.

"mi.."the 2 said as mia slapped her hand's on there mouth's to stop them.

"mia's not up here harry you lied"nymph said as the 2 men both gave a big lick to mia's hand's.

"eughh you 2 are disgusting"mia complained r as nyphadora came down a little too early as mia changed back into the white tigewr making nymph go wide eyed.

"MIA"she yelled hugging the girl as she changed back and sat on the floor.

"hey tonks"she said as she hugged the older girl and looked at her hand's which were still wet from dog slime as she put her hand's on tonk's cheek's.

"stop groping for god's sake tonks"she said and ruffled her hair and jumped up tonks still didn't realize as the 2 dog's burst out laughing.

"this is how we know you're related to us mia you have a true prankster in you"the 2 said as mia turned from everyone and started to cough but no one saw her spit into her hand's.

"well i am related to you and everyone know's it"she said as she held her hand's out and both of them shook each other then looked at eachother.

"dude did you just spit in your hand's to shake our as"sirius said as mia nodded and the 2 dog's looked at eachother.

"no one prank's a prankster without getting humiliated"remus said making mia scared as she ran for the stair's but sirius was behind her as he grabbed her from behind and he took her outside with lupin.

At the ranger's request hagrid had brought them to the burrow they all saw sirius carrying mia outside as everyone followed.

"what should we do to her"he said and harry grinned.

"do to her what dad used to do to snape"he said making the 2 professor's grinned evilishly as sirius set mia down she went to run but he grabbed her but she shrugged off her jacket leaving her in a shirt and shorts as she was suddenly floating in the air.

Sirius had his wand out as mia was going up and down through the air he was directly under her and kept her still as he looked up he got an eyeful under her shirt she saw what he was looking at and lifted her arm's covering her chest.

"sirius black stop looking at my chest or i will hex you really badly"she said as he smiled at her.

"do you think i'm scared my a girl who's being controlled by my wand"he said as mia scoffed.

"hermione can you hex him"she said as the older girl giggled.

"sorry mia you're on you're own here"hermione said making mia grumble reaching for her own wand she grabbed it and held it tightly and sent a blast at sirius he flew back his hand went up sending her up into the air as she was flying through the air and hit the floor on her side she gasped in pain and started to cough curling up in pain as she blacked out.

When she woke she lifted her head to see the carriage of the train she was on her own her bag and broom with her as she got up rubbing her head she walked out and down the train she looked in one carriage to see the other's but malfoy appeared next to her the other's saw mia and saw the arm.

They frowned as mia was yanked away from the door into a carriage a few door's down as she fell onto a seat when malfor covered the window and locked the door shocking her.

"draco what are you doing"she said as he turned and grinned at her.

"i haven't seen you in so long mia i want to try and save what was between us"he said as she shook her head.

"can't we do that later were almost at school"she said as he shook his head.

"i want to spend some time with you before the other's find out about us"he said making his way to her as he lowered his head to her's.

"are you sure draco someone could unlock the door"she said as he turned and got his wand and used the anti unlocking charm on it and turned to her as he kissed her putting his wand away as the 2 started to kiss.

2 minutes later harry and ron were banging on the door.

"mia are you ok why is the door locked draco didn't hurt you did he i hope he isn't there with you"ron said as mia cleared her throat in her position he was pinning her to the seat's his head just above her's.

"yeah i'm fine guy's my head hurts a bit and i locked the door for a bit of peace and quiet to try and get some sleep"she said as harry blinked.

"ok well see ya in a few minutes then"harry said as they left the door and mia breathed out she grabbed her wand.

"muffliato"she said her was kept pointing at the door as she sighed.

"we almost got caught"she said as grinned.

"that's what make's it more fun"he said kissing her again as the train stopped the 2 waited till everyone was off the train before draco left mia counted to ten then left after gathering her thing's the other's sirius and lupin were waiting for them as mia walked out only to bump into draco and went to fall as he caught her everyone watched as he dropped her to the floor.

"ugh potter's friend"he said and walked away after mouthing sorry.

"nice to see you too draco"she called after him in a sarcastic tone as she got up they all went inside the ranger's were sorted into houses jayden and mike were in gryffindor kevin was in ravenclaw then emily and antonio were in hufflepuff.

"this year the tri wizard cup will be held here at hogwart's please welcome the lovely ladies from the beauxbatons academy"dumbledore said as the girl's came in.

"now please welcome the sons of durmstrang academy"he said as the guy's came in.

"only student's over the age of 17 are able to put there name's into the goblet to compete"he said as they ate and had fun.

The other's were suspicious about mia and draco like somthing was up.

The next day in the room with the goblet mia was thinking about competing but couldn't as she was 15 draco was seventeen as he walked in with his name on a slip of paper as he threw it in he turned and saw mia with the other's.

"don't die"she mouthed at him making him smirk.

"i won't i promise"he mouthed back and left making her smirk.

The following week the wait was over everyone was in the hall waiting as dumbledore caught the first piece of burnt paper.

"fleur delacour"he shouted as fleur got up and walked to a bench where she stood as the next piece of paper flew out.

"viktor krum"dumbledore shouted as people cheered at viktor as he stood by fleur the last piece of paper was caught by albus as he opened it.

"draco malfoy"he yelled as draco grinned widely as people cheered and yelled for him as he stood next to the other 2 competitor's.

"these are the 3 competi..."dumbledore yelled as a final piece of paper was shot out of the goblet everyone went silent as dumbledore picked it off the floor and coughed.

"mia watanabe"he yelled as people looked around some people pushed mia up as she walked to where the 3 were.

"these 4 are the competitor's for the tri wizard cup"he yelled as people cheered draco took mia's hand.

"what happened you didn't put your name in you're not 17"he said as she shrugged the other's watched the 2 carefully.

"i don't know what happened draco but i guess were battling it out now"she said as he grinned at her and held out his hand and she shook it.

"till the very end"he said as she nodded and the 4 went to eat then that night they spoke about mia and the decision was that she had to compete with the other's.

When the first challenge came it was the dragon's mia had gotten the hungarian horntail everyone else had gotten there egg's and mia was last until she was brung out the dragon was roaring.

The first thing mia did was look around and see the egg she cracked her knuckles only for the dragon's tail to smash right next to her sending her flying into a bolder she rolled off it and looked seeing the dragon and saw the egg again.

She bolted for the egg running as fast as she could in the crowd she could see the other's fleur viktor draco they were watching her with anticipation until the dragon's tail hit her in the side she flew and hit the ground blood on her face and arm's everywhere her robe was torn she looked at it and took it off leaving her in a short sleve top and trousers pain was all throughout her body as she got up.

The dragon opened it's mouth and roared he went to swipe her but she went into a series of backflip's to avoid it as she saw the fire and through.

"YOU'RE WAND USE YOUR WAND"draco yelled and people looked at him as she pointed her wand in the air.

"i am the wind ranger so let's bring a little wind into this"she said as she smiled.

"ACCIO SKY FAN"she yelled as she was hit by the dragon again into the wall as her sky fan was flying towards her she ran parkouring off a bolder and jumped catching it as the dragon breathed fire at her she kept swinging the fan in a figure of eight motion and the fire disappeared.

Mia smiled as her sky fan faded into a hundred little pink sky symbol's as she made her way to the egg as she reached it the dragon grabbed her pinning her down on her back it's face near her's as it growled people gasped as it lowered it's head lower and a big lick was across her face.

"hey only my boyfriend is allowed to do that and he is watching this"she yelled at the dragon who frowned and turned and locked eyes with draco as he walked up to the stand and he grabbed draco from his seat and walked over to where it's tail was pinning miaq to the floor he switched it's tail with draco and pinned them both to the floor.

"hey"mia said as draco nodded smiling shyly at her.

"sup"he said trying to get off of her but the dragon wouldnt move.

"i wish we could stay like this without the dragon"mia said in a low voice as draco nodded at her.

"i wish we could as well but you need that egg"he said as the 2 locked hand's and pushed as hard as they could as mia was holding draco up as he fell to the side and mia jumped up[.

"sorry drac"she yelled that was her nickname for him as she bolted for the egg.

"no worries white tiger"he yelled after her making her smile as she ran the dragon turned seeing her as she grabbed the egg and turned rolling under the dragon's feet as draco made it out of the arena.

She transformed before everyone's eyes into the white tiger running at a fast pace to the exit where she transformed back into a human again skidding inside and tripped as people cheered 2 day's after that her draco harry and the gang with the ranger's were in the hall with there class to learn how to waltz with mrs mcgonagall.

"i love to waltz"mia said to hermione and emily as draco scoffed.

"this is easy"he said as mrs mcgonagall smiled.

"ok then mr malfoy miss watanabe if you know how the walt's is performed please step down and show us how it is done"she said as people laughed as mia and drago walked into the center of the room mia put her hand's on his and his waist and he did the same to her as she smiled.

Mr filth played the music and mia counted to 3.

"let me lead ok"she said as he nodded and they started to dance across the room shocking everyone as mia smiled.

"you dare step on my feet and i will punch you"she said making him chuckle.

"don't worry white tiger i will not step on your feet"he said people hered them talk as they continued to dance and he twirled her then continued.

"do you have a date to the ball yet"she said in a low voice.

"no i was going to ask a certain girl but i need to ask because of the rule's"he said low as well until mrs mcgonagall clapped for them to stop.

"perfect absolutely perfect"she said clapping as the 2 separated mia was red.

"i see you have had experience about the waltz before miss watanabe where did you learn"miss mcgonagall said as mia smiled sheepishly.

"it just came to me and i taught my boyfriend how to waltz but he isnt perfect"she said as the teacher smiled and turned to draco.

"and you mr malfoy where did you learn"she said as draco wet his lips and cleared his throat.

"i never learned the waltz before but my girlfriend is hell bent on dancing and wanted me to learn the waltz for special occasions like parties and other thing's"he said as mrs mcgonagall smiled.

"you two like to mention you're partner's but never there name's how come"she said as the 2 coughed.

"if our friend's find out who were dating they will never speak to us again"the 2 said in sync.

"and why is that"she said as the 2 took in a breath.

"because my friend's hate's them"they said in sync again as the teacher smiled.

"draco i guess you're girlfriend like's kid's love's to sing and has a brother"she said as draco nodded.

"and mia i guess you're boyfriend like's the gym like's to keep redoing his hand every so often and like's the colour green"she said as mia's eye's widened.

"you know don't you"she said as the older teacher nodded.

"i'm surprised no one else except me and dumbledore haven't seen it"she said as the class was dismissed and a few day's later was the yule ball everyone was in there finest clothes as the champion's walked in first fleur with cedric diggory viktor with hermione then mia with draco.

"is that mia...with draco"mike said eye's wide as everyone started to dance they all had fun.

The second challenge was a breeze mia and draco tying for the top.

When the 3rd challenge arrived the 2 were ready as they were by there portal's to the maze as the horn went and one by one they entered people were watching all four champion's as mia kept her wand poised.

"if he jump's out on me and i hit him then it's his fault"she said as she was humming word's until the tree's behind her started to close up so she started to run a scream was hered a flur was dragged into some tree's she was eliminated from the game as mia kept running another yelle was hered as mia thought it was draco but it was viktor just the 2 left as she was running she saw a blue light for the cup as draco passed her a root grabbed at her leg.

"ahhh"she yelled in pain as draco turned back.

"mia"he yelled and ran to her.

"draco go on i've lost you won"she said as he shook his head and grabbed her arm blasting the root's off her leg.

"we both won were a team mia till the very end"he said as they both ran to the cup stopping inches before it as they both raised there arm's.

"together"he said as she nodded.

"on 3"she said as they both counted.

"1...2...3"they shouted as they grabbed the cup at the same time and were transported into a graveyard the cup away from the 2 as a rat faced guy appeared he sent a blast at the 2 it hit draco's leg sending him flying he couldn't get up he gasped in pain as mia got her wand out ready as the dark lord appeared before her.

He circled her looking her up and down she watched his every move.

"draco why her why not someone more powerful like hermione granger"he said as draco made a face to go with his pain.

"because granger is better suited with that weasley"he said and gasped as more pain filled him leg as voldemort looked at mia death eater's behind him as he chuckled.

"so we meet again mia"he said as she nodded.

"yes unfortunately"she said making him laugh.

"you're parent's just like potter's were powerful but didn't want to join my arm so i had to destroy them so they wouldn't go against me"he said as he raised his wand.

"now mia would you care to join me and my army"he said gesturing to everyone else as she shook her head.

"i am sorry lord but i fight for the earth and i will not destroy it 2 of my friend's are being hunted by powerful being's harry is being hunted by you and jayden shiba is being hunted my master xandred"she said as he chuckled.

"then i will have to destroy you aswell"he said.

"mia don't he's too powerful get to the cup"draco said in pain trying to move.

"you're the one to talk look at your leg i'm saving your leg you idiot"she said as her and the lord sent an attach at eachother his stream of magic was blue her's was pink as she was pushed back a few inches by the force she grabbed her wand with 2 hand's using up all her strength to try and get him.

After a minute one of the death eater's hit the floor in front of mia with a blast making her break contact where he hit her with a curse as she flew through the air and hit the floor not moving a big wound on her leg as draco looked at her sorrow filling him whole as he rolled to her his hand on her hand as he pointed his wand at the cup.

"ACCIO"he yelled as they were suddenly back where everyone was mia was on the floor not moving when everything went quiet.

"mia no...MIA"emily yelled as mike yelled her teacher's went to run to him but he held his wand out.

"no no one come here"he threatened as everyone backed away.

"renovate"he yelled sending the spell at mia she didn't stir.

"renovate"he yelled again his spell hitting her as she didn't move tear's in his eye's as he tryed a single last time.

"RENOVATE"he yelled the spell hitting mia who shot up gasping in breath she looked at draco who was in front of her as he put his hand's on her cheek's.

"don't ever scare me like that ever again mia watanabe"he said as she nodded as everyone saw the 2 kiss gasps were heredas the 2 broke apart as mia gasped in pain looking at her leg where black energy was and it was spreading up her leg.

Mia was scared as she pressed herself up into a standing position as the pain in her leg was immense she couldn't stand properly as a ghost of a skull appeared.

It hovered in front of mia then went at her hitting her in the chest as she fell back not moving again.

When she woke up she was in the infirmary with a cast around her leg it felt bad as she looked around no one was there p her bed side table were letters from draco each had a date on them she looked at each date and found the latest her eye's widened as she realised she was in a coma for a whole month.

She looked at the time and frowned she had potion's with professor snape now and class only started 5 minutes ago the first lesson she get's to see draco as they sit next to eachother she grinned.

Looking around she didn't see madam pomfrey as she grabbed a pair of crutches from the office and made her way to snape's class no one saw her out of the infirmary as she made her way to her class.

Everyone went silent as mia knocked on the door waiting for an answer.

"come in"snape said in his usually pissed off voice as mia got the door open as best she could and came in as the door his her leg causing her pain.

"shit that hurt"she muttered as she walked in and everyone saw her.

"sorry i'm late sir but i'm here now"she said as people gasped.

"miss watanabe dose madame pomfrey dismiss you from the infirmary"he said as she shook her head.

"i didn't see her"she said as he hummed and folded his arm's and leaned on the nearest desk.

"did anyone excuse you from the infirmary to return to class"he said as she shook her head.

"nope no one saw me the hall's were empty"she said as he hummed and clicked his tongue.

"why did you leave the infirmary without anyone's permission"he said as she smiled.

"to see my friend's and my boyfriend because i haven't seen them in so long even if my leg does kill"she said as snape sighed.

"mr malfoy please escort miss watanabe back to the infirmary"he said as draco grinned and got up.

"also i am annoyed with you allready today so if you don't come back to the lesson i will award you point's"he said making draco grinned more as he showed mia out of the room.

After class the ranger's harry ron and hermione went to go and see how mia was going they walked into the infirmary to find mia sleeping in draco's arm's.

"when in hell did they get together and why didn't we notice it"harry said as a growl was hered everyone turned to find a polar bear walking in he walked to the bed and transformed it was jii he looked at the pair and smiled.

"a pair of champion's"he said smiling as mia shifted she turned so she was facing draco his arm's around her waist.

The next day mia was outside sitting by a tree in the courtyard no one by her she was singing sweetly when decker appeared.

"you are weak ranger you have fallen in love and you can't even sing"he said smirking as she got up scoffing.

"yeah definitely i would like to hear you to try and sing decker"she said as crabbe saw the 2 and ran off to get draco were loads of students were crowded but didn't step foot in the arena for the 2.

"you...want to hear me sing"he choked out laughing as she crossed her hands over her chest.

"well if you think my singing is terrible i wanna see how well you can sing"she said as he bit his lip.

"you can't sing can you"she said as he coughed.

"i don't have to sing in front of a weak girl like you"he said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"the great and powerful decker can't sing so he tell's me my singing is horrible bravo bravo"she said clapping as decker took in a breath.

"i feel it deep within it's just beneath the skin i must confess i feel like a monster i hate what i've become the nightmare's just begun"he sung in a powerful voice shocking mia load's.

"ok so you can sing"she said as he smirked at her.

"atleast i can sing better than you pink because you're voice is soo horrible it make's my ear's bleed"he said the teacher's with dumbledore and miss mcgonagall appeared and watched the 2 as mia got angry and red in the face.

"do you wanna say that again"she replied in a darker tone.

"are you getting angry with me girl because you can't sing because you're voice sound's like a dying cat"he said making mia get more angry as she looked at the ground trying to think of a comeback.

"you with your words like knives and sword and weapon's that you use against me"she sung as she stepped forward and poked him in the shoulder making him take a step back.

"you knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like a nothing you with your voice like nails on a chalkboard calling me out when i'm wounded you pickin on the weaker man"she sung again her voice beautiful as she poked him again making him go back another step.

"you can take me down with just one single blow but you don't know what you don't know someday i'll be living in a big ole city and all you're ever gonna be is mean someday i'll be big enough so you can't hit me and all you ever gonna be is mean"she sung again but this time she didn't poke him.

Decker was unprepared for the punch he got to his nose he staggered back as mia jumped her hurt leg smashing into his face as he hit the tree behind him.

"if you want to tell me my what my voice sound's like don't lie to me because if it sounded like a dying cat why did i get offered a record label a few week's ago my am i the lead singer in my brother's band"she said as she kicked him again but he grabbed her arm and twisted slamming her back against the tree his hand at her throat his face close to her's.

"well i did tell the truth because my feelings towards you are hateful as i see you prancing around with that malfoy boy of your's proving that i can't be with my wife anymore so if i don't get what i want you shouldn't be able to get what you want"he growled in her ear making her shiver.

"there's only one problem decker i alway's get what i want"she said as he felt her wand at his chest.

"stupify"she said as he shot away from her and her wand went away as she retrieved her morpher and took off her robe showing her training gi under it.

"if you want to fight me decker fight the real me the pink ranger"she said as she flipped the morpher open.

"GO GO SAMURAI"she yelled as she morphed summoning her sword everyone was shocked and gasped as she ran at him mdespite the pain in her leg she was fine as decker transformed and the 2 slashed sword's they fought for 2 minutes until decker was exhausted he turned from her sinking into a gap as mia demorphed breathing heavily as she made fist's.

"if you ever want to piss me off decker don't say it to my face say it to my foot as that will be hitting you in the face"she said in anger as she took breath's calming down as she bent down and grabbed her bag despite the pain in her leg she stood again and walked off.

The next day everyone was at the quidditch pitch for gryffindor vs slytherin mia was up on her broom as a chaser she saw draco and smiled as the game started and mia went fo0r the quaffle she managed to get 10 point's when one of the beater's from slytherin saw her and smashed a bludger.

Everyone saw mia turn to get the bludger to the head as she shot back and fell from her broom draco saw this as the snitch was in front of him everyone saw the snitch as he turned and went straight for mia he caught her on his lap as people gasped.

"you ok"he said looking at his her head as she nodded.

"just a bit dizzy"she said as her broom stopped next to the 2.

"thanx"she said as she gave him a kiss and stood up and jumped to her broom only for a bludger to shoot bast her as she ducked to avoid it as draco flew to find the snitch again.

Mia flew while standing on her broom as she saw the quaffle flying towards her gryffindor had 10 more point's to win as a beater and a chaser from slytherin were speeding towards her as she went into a cartwheel on her broom her leg up high as she kicked the quaffle as hard as she could .

It flew towards the hoop the keeper went to stop it but it went through the hoop as mia smiled still in a hand stand as the name beater that hit her before growled.

He grabbed a bludger and threw it up as he smashed it at her it hit her in the chest making her fall as she hit the floor wheezing and coughing as harry and the other's ran down onto the pitch to help her so did hagrid as she got onto her knees coughing continuously until people saw her as she put her hand's on the floor and coughed again she coughed up blood.

People gasped so miss mcgonagall ran to mia helping her up only for the escaped bludgers to be after mia one hit her in the chest the other in the head as she flew back hitting the pole for the hoop as the bludger's flew from her and went back hitting her again her vision was slowly leaving her as she took another to the head.

Her head cracked back against the pole sending pain all throughout her skull everyone was watching the bludger's beating her as she looked up and saw the beater from before he had jinxed the bludger's to go after her as she started to run at her top speed not knowing where she was going as she got her wand.

She turned and jumped pointing her wand at the beater.

"STUPIFY"she yelled as the spell hit the beater and the bludger's fell to the floor as she landed her jump and let out the breath she was holding as her wand dropped to the floor as she fell to her knees trying to regain her sight which was fading.

"MIA LOOK OUT"she hered jayden yell as she rolled and jumped up as dayu faced her the other ranger's gathered by mia.

"ready guy's"she said as jayden put his hand on her arm.

"mia you're hurt step out for this battle"he said as she stepped forward.

"no were a team we do this together"she said as he sighed.

"GO GO SAMURAI".


	2. Chapter 2

"so draco tell me about this girlfriend of your's"the dark lord said as draco smiled he hadn't told his family about mia yet.

"she's sweet funny kind a great quidditch player and is beautiful"he said as his family were with voldemort.

"well i don't think she would mind if you had a slave yould you for all your needs and doing"the lord said as draco shook his head.

"not at all she wouldn't mind unless i cheat on her which i would do that i am loyal to her"draco said as the lord smiled so did his parent's.

"you are very loyal draco bellatrix bring in draco's new slave"he said as bellatrix left and came back and opened the door as she dragged mia out.

"get you're crazy aunt off me"she said as draco's eyes went wide.

"let her go"he ordered as bellatrix dropped mia to the floor.

"she called me crazy you dirty little mudblood CRUCIO"bella yelled to draco's dismay as mia's screams filled the air.

"stop"draco yelled shocking everyone as bellatrix stopped.

"what is a matter draco"voldemort said as draco went over to mia and picked her up.

"it's ok mia there not going to hurt you anymore

"he said as mia was trying to control her breathing.

"why are you protecting the mudblood son"lucius said as draco looked up.

"no one ever call her a mudblood"he said as the dark lord stood up.

"draco why are you protecting this mud... non-pure blood"he said as mia regained her breathing.

"girl"was hered and decker appeared mia got out of draco's arm's.

"mia don't you're still hurt"he said as she shook her head.

"can i have my wand"she said as he nodded and passed it to her the death eater's moved to one side of the room draco was behind mia.

"what do you want"she growled as decker chuckled.

"xandred want's you to kill you"he said as she raised her want.

"like hell accio spin sword "she said as a smash was hered as her spin sword flew through a window into her hand's as she raised that.

"don't bother raising you're pathetic weapon at me pink i will come for you later i just warned you but for now here's a parting gift"he said and in a flash his sword was out and he slashed mia she staggered back in pain as her sword slid across the floor to voldemort's feet as draco studied mia.

She had blood running down her arm as she saw her sword she walked up to the dark lord no fear inside her as she bent down and picked it up she looked him straight in the eye then turned and walked to draco as she made the sword vanish.

"draco i am aware that you will need to teach you're new slave some manners"lucius said as mia scoffed.

"i have manners it's just i chose the right time to use them"she said looking at her arm.

"and right now the only person i wanna use manners with here is draco because i think he is the only one who actually deserves my respect right now"she said as draco smiled.

"to be honest that is the nicest thing you have ever said to me"he said making her smile.

"i should crucio you for that"lucius said getting out his wand.

"oh look my future father in law want's to crucio me great i knew you're parent's wouldn't like me"she muttered but everyone hered her as draco smirked.

"i haven't told them"he said making her look up.

"and i just have why do i always do this"she said her hand at her forehead.

"i described you just didn't say your name"he said as she nodded when a ringing was hered mia flipped out her morpher pressing it to her ear.

"yeah jayden i'm fine i'm with draco right now and his parent's no we are not ok and don't even think we are look i have to go because i am in the presence of the dark lord and i really wanna leave the room i'm in"she said as she cancelled the call sighing as she looked at the screen as draco tapped her back making her look up.

"they look really clueless you know"he said as mia looked at the 3 evil wizard's befor her making her giggle.

"who are you"narcissa said making mia smile.

"well if draco decided to ask me in a few year's time i will be your daughter in law because i am draco's girlfriend and the pink samurai ranger"she said taking in a dee3p breath as she looked at her arm again and flipped her morpher out.

"symbol power heal"she said drawing the symbol and hit it as the symbol hit her arm and she healed perfectly she put her morpher back and looked up lifting her hand's as she brushed the hair out of her eye's.

"if i promise not to tell anyone about this can i go back to school i won't tell in the first place because i'm draco's girlfriend"she said as the lord tilted his head at her.

"prove it prove you're draco's girlfriend kiss"he said as she raised her brow's.

"gladly"she said as he smirked and the 2 kissed then separated smiling.

"sign your name on this my dear if you do tell anyone about this then lucius has the right to take you out of the school and keep you here at a moment's notice"he said as mia sighed and signed it.

"now i can go and see my friend's again she said happy.

The week after that the 2 were back at hogwart's in professor lupin's class as he was showing them about the boggart in the wardrobe everyone had had a go but mia.

"mia come here"he said as she went to the front of the class.

"yes sir"she said stepping forward of everyone.

"what is the thing you fear the most"he said as mia thought and her cheek's went a little red.

"i don't want to say it out loud"she said as lupin chuckled.

"nonsense mia tell us"he said as she turned and glanced at draco giving him a small smile.

"i think it would be either out of bellatrix lestrange or draco's father"she said her head down low the only person who laughed was draco.

"my father does have that quality to make some people scared and bellatrix is just mad"he said as lupin stood next to her.

"now wand at the ready when i open the door i want you to cast the spell riddikulus"he said as she nodded and he flicked his hand and the door opened out cam bellatrix she laughed evilly but behind her out came lucius and they looked at her side by side as the 2 raised there wand's.

"crucio"they said as mia flew back twice the pain in her body as she yelled as she hit the window it shattering as she rolled to the edge her body racking as she whimpered in pain everyone was shocked.

"CRUCIO"was yelled from the pair again as mia screamed in pain more and rolled after being blasted.

"MIA"draco yelled as he ran for the window as mia rolled a final time as she felt the floor beneath her vanish as she was falling the teacher's outside had hered the smash of the window as they turned to see mia as draco reached out and managed to grab a small bit of her robe but it was slipping.

"mia grab my hand"he said reaching out with his other hand.

"i can't draco make it stop it hurt's to much"mia said as the fabric slipped between his finger's.

"MIA"he yelled and went to jump for her but lupin held him back as mia fell she looked down despite the pain she managed to put her arm's out as the ground rushed at her as she slowed down everyone saw her face scrunched up in pain as she landed safely before collapsing on the floor.

Decker who was watching from the forbidden forest smirked as he made his way to her.

"it's your time girl time to die"he said reaching for her.

"STUPIFY"albus yelled as he hit decker with the spell.

When mia woke she was in her bed in her dorm ginny and hermione looming over her as they told her everything that had happened since she had been knocked out.

At the end of term people were excited they had just finished there 6th year as dumbledore spoke up.

"now before we all enjoy our feast one of our student's has somthing to say draco"dumbledore said as draco stood up and walked to the front.

"i know most of you don't like me especially potter weasley and granger but in my mind i feel like the luckiest guy alive as i have the perfect girlfriend mia come here"he said as mia slowly stood up and walked to him.

"do you remember the day you first met my parent's you said if i ever got the courage to ask you then you would be there daughter in law"he said as she nodded.

"well i got enough courage to do this in front of the school mia watanabe will you marry me"he said getting down on one knee showing her a sing in a pink box all the girl's gasped as mia's hand's were at her face covering her mouth.

"so mia what do you say"draco said smirking up as her as she smiled beneath her finger's.

"yes draco yes"she said as he grinned and got up putting the ring on her finger as everyone cheered until an explosion was hered everyone turned to the wall and before mia knew what was happening she was being attacked by decker until he grabbed her by the hair dragging her back.

She yelled in pain trying to get him to release her but he didn't as he tried to get her to stop thrashing about.

"i'm sorry but this is your fault"he said grabbing her by the head as he smashed her head into the table next to him making her stop thrashing.

"like i said girl you're coming with me to aid master xandred"he said dragging her to the gap.

"wait draco i will come back just remember that"she said as she was dragged through the gap.


End file.
